


Be More Chill: The Redundancy

by grimdarkpixels



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen, brooke is the human personification of a kicked puppy, chloe isn't a good friend, hopefully the fuck ups aren't so noticeable, i might've fucked up a little it's been a while since i saw the musical, i think im becoming a more active writer than artist right about now and that's a little sad, i tried to write them in character, jeremy is an awkward mess, so basically nothing new lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimdarkpixels/pseuds/grimdarkpixels
Summary: i'm too tired to find a decent sentence to copy here





	Be More Chill: The Redundancy

The Squip leaned down to whisper to me.

_Brooke is going to offer you a ride. It is imperative that you accept._

Just as it stood back straight, Brooke took a step closer to me.

"So," she began. "do you need a ride?"

The Squip nodded at me, and I took that as my cue.

"Yes," I began to say, but I remembered Michael just as the word got out of my mouth. "But, I'm supposed to meet up with my friend, Michael!"

"Oh," Brooke replied, visibly crestfallen. The Squip glowered at me.

_Jeremy. If this is going to work, you need to do as I instruct._

"Are you sure?" Chloe asked. She put her hands on my shoulders and brought her face so close to mine that I could smell her breath. (I momentarily wished I had eaten something better smelling than chilli fries.) "Brooke's car is pretty roomy, you know..."

"I-It's my moms, Chloe," Brooke interjected.

Chloe quickly turned her head towards Brooke with a look that could kill.

"Shut up, Brooke!"

Brooke recoiled slightly, though she recovered and stepped into my personal space. "Anyway, are you sure you don't need a ride? We're going to Pinkberry after we're done here; you could--"

"--You could come along!" Chloe finished.

"...And then we could drop you off at home," Brooke added. "What do you say, Jerry?"

"Do you wanna ride?" They both said, looking at me hopefully.

I gulped and hoped it didn't make a sound. I hadn't even had the Squip for ten minutes and it had called me a loser, told me to buy an Eminem shirt, and made me lie to the two hottest girls in school about a girl I only knew in passing. On the other hand, most of those things had led to the two hottest girls in school being just about the closest I had ever been to another person that wasn't Michael or one of my parents.

So...mixed results.

The Squip looked at me expectantly out of the corner of my eye. I looked at the girls and smiled sheepishly.

"I...next time. I promise."

Chloe's face fell so fast I barely caught it, but she stepped back. "Whatever."

She turned on her heel and headed back out to the mall. Brooke hung back and moved into the space Chloe just vacated.  
"Um...my boyfriend cheated on me, too," she admitted, hanging her head. "Ex-boyfriend, I mean. So..." she reached out for my forearm and I hoped I wasn't blushing too hard. "I know how you feel."

Just as I was about to reply, Chloe called Brooke to her impatiently. Brooke blushed and waved goodbye to me.

"Au revoir!" she giggled.

She caught up to Chloe and they left the store together, leaving me alone, still holding a girl's shirt.

I was _so_ telling Michael about this.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted this on mobile im sorry if the format is fucked up i'll fix it tomorrow


End file.
